starwarsfandomcom_uk-20200216-history
Обговорення користувача:Marcus Tiberius
Вітання Привіт! Ласкаво просимо на ! Дякуємо за редагування сторінки Файл:Арсенали Мер-Сон .png. Якщо вам потрібна допомога, то для початку перегляньте . Відвідайте Центральну Спільноту, щоб бути в курсі останніх подій на блозі співробітників, задавайте питання на нашому форумі спільноти, візьміть участь у серіях вебінарів або спілкуйтеся в чаті з іншими учасниками. Творчих успіхів! Wikia (форум допомоги | блог) 16:08, квітня 9, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hey! Maybe you'd like to adopt this wiki? [[[User:Quentum|Æxıûm-''đül'Ğ]]]Join me! 12:30, квітня 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hey! I proposed it to you, because it is easier for you, and if you also give me admin rights, I can do something more for this wiki. I also saw russian and ukrainian Mass Effect Wikis - they look very well :)! [[[User:Quentum|Æxıûm-''đül'Ğ]]]Join me! 13:29, квітня 10, 2015 (UTC) ----- Hey, I saw you messaged Боба Фетт. I also tried to contact him some time ago. He doesn't even log to Wikia. It's easier for you to adopt this wiki by the link above. :) -[[[User:Quentum|Æxıûm-''đül'Ğ]]]Join me! 13:37, квітня 12, 2015 (UTC) Шаблоны заготовок Джон, добрый день! Сделал первый шаблон заготовок, далее последуют другие. Пользуйтесь при оформлении статей! Sightsaber (обговорення) 14:37, червня 30, 2015 (UTC) О возглавлении проекта Я буду только "за", но при одном условии: что вы не будете пользоваться административным ресурсом для принятия того или иного решения, а будете реализовывать общее решение на основе аргументов. Чтоб не было так, что участник D-2 переименовывает сiтов в сiтхов по собственному произволу, а назад без админа уже не вернуть. Если обещаете в таких спорных случаях советоваться - я только "за", на админство время тратить не очень и хочу. И ещё есть одно "но": для присвоения прав админа нужен некий ценз, так что сразу вам могут и не дать. Sightsaber (обговорення) 15:01, червня 30, 2015 (UTC) Ну, тогда я не против. Вы только сообщения тильдами подписывайте ) Sightsaber (обговорення) 15:10, червня 30, 2015 (UTC) Посада Бюрократа Вітаю Друже Капітане, повністю і беззастережно підтримую Вас на посаді Бюрократа Wiki "Зоряні Війни" і не бачу жодних перепон для того, щоб Адміністратор Wiki Mass Effect та Центральної української вікі, себто Ви, не зайняли посади Бюрократа Wiki "Зоряні Війни", оскільки знаю Вас як витриманого, чемного і знаючого Адміністратора! Щасти Вам на новій посаді! Position of beaucreat I'd be easier for you to ask Sightsaber. He will adopt this wiki first. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'ūentum ''the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 16:18, червня 30, 2015 (UTC) *Sightsaber supported my candidacy for the post of administration. Чи могли би ви дати менi ссилку? Demetrius Viridianus (обговорення) 16:26, червня 30, 2015 (UTC) *Мені навіть посилання давати не потрібно, текст розташовується вище і його заголовок "О возглавлении проекта"--Капитан Джон Шепард 16:30, червня 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Beauracrat Яб тобі порадив показати що ти є здатний бути бюракретом. Я нажаль дуже зайнятий на моїх інших віків і неможу знайти час щоб працювати тут. Якщо ти будеш великий участник на цій вікі, я буду за щоб ти став бюракретом. Щастить! Giant Bubbles (обговорення) 17:30, червня 30, 2015 (UTC) *Добре, я адмініструю теж два проекта, а тут на зараз я зробив не значні правки, бо що таке 64 правки, 10 статей по рівняння з більш ніж 2300 правками та 500 статтями. Капитан Джон Шепард 17:36, червня 30, 2015 (UTC)